<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>amaryllis by teddygirl105</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338162">amaryllis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105'>teddygirl105</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>flower fields [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Gen, Implied Car Accident, M/M, Past Character Death, Tea, Tea Parties, Tea Shop, Undead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a small hole in Jaeyoung's heart, a place where a young love once was.</p><p>There is a lingering soul, young and tethered to the world and unable to pass on.</p><p>And there is Changyoon. The unlikely link between the two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt, Park Minkyun | MK/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>flower fields [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>amaryllis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyosgardens/gifts">hyosgardens</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was bored, abi was suffering through like church or something lmao so i asked for a prompt and at first she gave me "95yoonz" or "jtion soccer mom" but i was like "i thought you'd give me like a singular word" and so she did. she gave me amaryllis. and it magically managed to slot in perfectly with an idea i've already had for a long time so pls enjoy this odd culmination</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There was… someone I used to love."</p><p>Changyoon glances up from his cup of tea, looking at Jaeyoung's face. Unlike his previous visits, the look in his eyes is one of longing and regret.</p><p>"Hm?" he hums, spurring on the conversation.</p><p>"Back in high school. There was a boy I liked. He was always so happy, so cheerful. Surprisingly, his hobby was making tea." Jaeyoung pours himself another cup. "In fact, he's the sole reason why I decided to open my tea shop." A smile grows on his lips, and he lets out a chuckle, a memory running through his mind.</p><p>"What happened to him, may I ask?"</p><p>Jaeyoung meets Changyoon's gaze. "Got into an accident on our graduation day. Died." His stare grows distant. "I never got to say goodbye."</p><p>Something connects in Changyoon's head. "My condolences." he mutters.</p><p>"It's alright. It's been many years since. The grief has already come and gone."</p><p>"I doubt the longing has."</p><p>He raises his eyebrows. "How attentive."</p><p>"It is merely what loss comes with."</p><p>The rest of their conversation is stagnant, primarily filled with silence as they finish their tea and listen to the light music in the background.</p><p>"I'll see you again next week?" Jaeyoung asks, leaning against the entrance of his shop as he watches Changyoon open an umbrella.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>He reaches out, grabbing Jaeyoung's hand. They hold tight for a few seconds.</p><p>"Stay safe."</p><p>"And to you as well."</p><p>Changyoon steps away, waving his fingers before heading off.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The bitter cold nips at his nose, and Changyoon lets out a breath, watching it get whisked into the air.</p><p>He checks his phone. Almost 2 am.</p><p>His feet eventually make their way towards the right headstone, and he stops in front of it. He crouches down, numb fingers clutching the stem of a singular amaryllis tightly.</p><p>2 am strikes.</p><p>Changyoon places the flower down. Holds his hands together in a small prayer, and closes his eyes for 5 seconds.</p><p>When he opens them once more, a small, glowing wisp floats above the flower. Without a moment's hesitation, he grasps onto it, feeling his body lurch and begin falling.</p><p>He lands on his feet in a small clearing, watching the young teen sitting next to a large, gnarled tree with a hum. Changyoon approaches him, and the boy greets him with a smile.</p><p>"Welcome back!" he sings, head lolling to one side.</p><p>"Hello, Minkyun." Changyoon nods. He takes a seat in front of him, going through the usual formalities that the two of them have. Minkyun begins to busy himself with the pot of tea and ingredients in front of him, before pouring a cup for themselves.</p><p>"How… have you been?" he asks, picking up his cup.</p><p>"I've been fine." Changyoon picks up his own in courtesy. He's learnt his lesson from the first time they met. As good as his tea looks, Minkyun has lost his touch. Changyoon felt like he was going to die after he got sent back, cold shivers every few seconds as he pushed through a heavy fever for a week.</p><p>"Oh! That's… that's good!"</p><p>He'll never get used to the look of Minkyun. Sickly pale skin, eyes that don't quite seem to work as well as they used to. A neck that can't hold the weight of his head, lolling back and forth.</p><p>An undead.</p><p>They normally chit chat about trivial things. Minkyun asks him things about the current world. Changyoon asks him questions to jog his memory on his life. A simple back and forth to waste time at this odd hour.</p><p>This time, Changyoon gets straight to the point.</p><p>"Minkyun… Did you have someone you liked?"</p><p>Minkyun slows, setting his tea down. "...Yes." he whispers. "I did. We were in… high school together. So kind… and he liked my tea."</p><p>Changyoon smiles. "He must have been a lovely boy."</p><p>Minkyun grins back. "Yes… he was so sweet. I hope he's… doing well."</p><p>"He is."</p><p>He leans forward, eyes wide. "You… You know him?"</p><p>"Yes. Jaeyoung, is that his name?"</p><p>He nods vigorously. "Mmhm! That's him! How is he? Is… Is he doing okay?"</p><p>"He is. In fact, he's opened a tea store."</p><p>"A tea store?" Minkyun gasps.</p><p>"Yup." Changyoon can't help but laugh at how bright the boy looks. "He said it was because of you. He wanted to… continue your dream. He named it Mamaryllis."</p><p>Minkyun covers his mouth in awe. "That's… so kind of him!"</p><p>"And he still thinks of you. Misses you a lot."</p><p>That makes the boy frown. "It's been… so many years though. I thought he'd… move on now."</p><p>"Loss makes the heart weak. Sometimes the time it takes to heal is a long one."</p><p>Minkyun sits and thinks, unmoving. Changyoon almost thinks that their time is up until the boy reaches behind him, and from out of nowhere, holds out a small package.</p><p>"Give… Give this to him, will you?" he asks. Changyoon sets down his cup, and Minkyun pushes it into his hands. His touch freezes him, an odd shiver running down his spine.</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"And Changyoon?"</p><p>They meet eyes.</p><p>"Take care of him for me."</p><p>His body lurches, and Changyoon finds himself back in the graveyard, the package still clutched in his hands.</p><p>He checks his phone. 3:55 am. The usual time.</p><p>"It seems time is running out for you."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>Jaeyoung picks up the package that Changyoon sets onto the table, wrapped in simple brown crepe paper.</p><p>"A gift from someone."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"They wanted to be kept anonymous."</p><p>Despite the crease in his brow, Jaeyoung tears it open.</p><p>"What the… <em> No way </em>."</p><p>In his hands is a sealed bag of what looks to be dried flowers. "This… but this is so rare to find! How did they get their hands on it?" he exclaims, examining it intently.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"It's… it's dried amaryllis. Though the flower itself is quite easy to get, drying it properly so that it still contains its compounds is quite difficult. Not many people even do the practice anymore. This must have cost a fortune."</p><p>Changyoon bites his lip. For a split second, he weighs his options, and then reaches out to grab Jaeyoung's hand.</p><p>"Listen. Are you available at 2 am tonight?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I don't understand why we're here, Changyoon."</p><p>"It'll make sense when we get there." he responds, grasping Jaeyoung's hand tightly.</p><p>He's never brought someone with him to the graveyard. Never in the years that he's been alive for and been able to interact with these undead.</p><p>But this… this is an exception.</p><p>Once again, Changyoon clutches a singular amaryllis in his free hand.</p><p>They make it to the headstone right on time. Changyoon quickly wriggles out of Jaeyoung's hold to place the flower down.</p><p>"Whose headstone is this?" he asks, crouching down with him. Changyoon doesn't answer, closing his eyes and holding his hands in prayer as per usual.</p><p>Jaeyoung watches as a small wisp slowly forms, hovering above the stone and gently illuminating the name just enough for him to read.</p><p>
  <em> 'Park Minkyun' </em>
</p><p>"You-"</p><p>Before he can say anymore, Changyoon grasps the wisp and collapses.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When he opens his eyes to the otherworldly scape, Changyoon is quick to rush over to Minkyun. He's lying on his side, looking weaker than normal and almost beginning to fade.</p><p>"Chang...yoon…" he murmurs, watching the man kneel before him. "Why are… you here?"</p><p>"I brought Jaeyoung." he answers. He musters up the courage to hold Minkyun in his arms, ignoring the chill that runs through his body. "I wanted him to at least know."</p><p>"Ahh…" Minkyun closes his eyes, smiling in content. "That's why… there was another presence next to yours."</p><p>He rasps out a small chuckle, trying his best to sit up. Minkyun ends up slumping back into Changyoon's hold. "I thank you… for visiting me one… last time."</p><p>"It's the least I could do for you."</p><p>"Changyoon?..."</p><p>"Yes?" He takes hold of one of Minkyun's bony hands.</p><p>"Thank you… for keeping me company."</p><p>"You're very welcome, dear."</p><p>"Please… take care of Jaeyoung for me?... Let him know… that it's okay. That I'll be watching… over him."</p><p>"Yes. Of course."</p><p>"And please… Tell him that… I love him. And that he will persevere."</p><p>By now, tears are streaming down Changyoon's cheeks. It wasn't his intention to become so attached. He usually never is.</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"Thank… you…"</p><p>Minkyun's hand goes limp, and Changyoon is sent back for the last time.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"...Yoon! Changyoon!"</p><p>He slowly opens his eyes to Jaeyoung's worried face, arms held around him tightly. "Are you alright? You just- touched that thing and-"</p><p>Changyoon reaches out to cup his cheek, a tired smile on his face.</p><p>"He says he loves you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Minkyun. He loves you. He wanted me to tell you that."</p><p>Jaeyoung blinks in shock, tears welling up in his eyes. Before they can begin to fall, he clutches Changyoon to his chest.</p><p>"...Thank you." he croaks, "But… I hope he knows that I love another."</p><p>Changyoon holds him back. "He gave his blessing."</p><p>He can feel Jaeyoung's hands grip his jacket tightly, small tremors running through his body. "You won't… leave me too, right?" he asks. There's a tremble in his voice, wet and desperate.</p><p>Changyoon shakes his head. "No. I won't."</p><p>Jaeyoung lets out a sob.</p><p>"Good."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the most obscure thing ever but this idea comes from the ps2 game chulip! there's a side story that comes from the character "zombie mika" that is basically just this fic sans a few details and all that but that part of the game had always been really nice imo</p><p>yes i love me my obscure old games</p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/teddygirl105"> twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>